steven_universe_fanon_fusionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unnerving Atmosphere (PSG)
"The Unnerving Atmosphere" is the first episode of the first season of PSG, and the first episode overall. Synopsis The origins of Amazonite are revealed. Plot Over 20,000 years ago, in a separate galaxy far from Earth, the Gem Homeworld was ruled under the original Diamond Authority, consisting of Green Diamond, Red Diamond, and Purple Diamond. Green Diamond was the most notable diamond in the authority due to her eco-friendliness, and within her court, many rare, gifted, and strong gems did their job every day. In this court lived an Amazonite, a headstrong and assertive gem warrior who worked with a group of common foot soldiers (a.k.a. Neon Apatite, Snowflake Obsidian, and Rhodochrosite). On their last mission to find gem rebels, the four talked with each other about pressing matters. Rhodochrosite: 'How do you think the war will turn out? '''Neon Apatite: '''Why would you even think about that? The rebel planet hasn't even striked yet! '''Amazonite: '''You never know if they plan a surprise attack. '''Rhodochrosite: '''I find that unlikely. The leader of the planet has declared war on Homeworld two weeks from now. ''Through all of this talking, the three were unaware that the rebel gems had seen them, and were going to attack. But at least Snowflake Obsidian, the leader of the group, had known. '' '''Snowflake Obsidian: '''Guys, they're coming! Summon your weapons now! '''Everyone (except SO): '''Right! ''Snowflake Obsidian, through her chest gem, summoned her bazooka. Amazonite hovered his hands over his gem placed on his right shoulder and summoned his brass knuckles. Neon Apatite, through her forehead gem, summoned her katana, and Rhodochrosite, making his stomach gem glow, summoned his blade. The gems battled for a very long time. '' _____________________________________________________________________________________ ''Two weeks later, as predicted, the rebel planet started the war on Homeworld with an air strike. Two Quartz soldiers, Carnelian and Ametrine were fighting Amazonite and the rest of the group, sinking their nails into their skin, beating them to the ground, and slamming them. Snowflake Obsidian tries to defend herself in the last moments of her life, as she Is held by the throat. '' '''Snowflake Obsidian: '''You have guts to come at me with your big, meaty hands, you brute! '''Carnelian: '''Is that so?! '''Ametrine: '''Don't think we'll go easy on you!! '''Snowflake Obsidian: '''Really?! Okay, you asked for this! ''As her gem begins to glow brighter and brighter, her fellow-mates know what she's doing, and try to stop her before it's too late. '' '''Amazonite: '''SNOWFLAKE! DON"T DO IT! '''Snowflake Obsidian: '''It's the only way to protect you guys, what other choice do I have??!! '''Neon Apatite: '''This won't guarantee survival!! '''Rhodochrosite: '''Revert to your gem and we'll deal with these guys!! '''Snowflake Obsidian: '(grunting) L-listen to me! This is the only way I c-c-can save you guys!! Don't worry about me, just g- ''Snowflake Obsidian was cut off when Ametrine tackles both Rhodochrosite and Neon Apatite with full force, sending them back to their gems, but not before they're smashed brutally by her. Now Amazonite is left, sweating furiously and panicking. He turns to Snowflake Obsidian, who is about do do what she has to do. '' '''Amazonite: '''Two of our colleagues are ''dead''! What do I do now?! 'Snowflake Obsidian: '''Survive...the....rest.. '''Amazonite: '''NO!! ''As her gem is now completely white, a meteor comes crashing down on Snowflake Obsidian and Carnelian, completely obliterating them. As Amazonite backs up, every part of his body shaking in shock and fear, he bumps into Ametrine. '''Ametrine: '''Tough luck! Your leader's dead! '''Amazonite: '''WHY CAN'T YOU LAY OFF?! '''Ametrine: '''I'm done dealing with Homeworld's crap!! You represent that, so I've gotta do THIS!! ''In an instant, Amazonite is thrown into the air and is bashed down with an overhead strike, hitting the ground with a large BOOM creating a crater. Amazonite stares up weakly at Ametrine standing on the cliff, shedding a single tear as he prepares to be killed. Ametrine speaks. '' '''Ametrine: YOU'RE PATHETIC! LOOK AT HOW MUCH DAMAGE REBEL GEMS CAN DO! Amazonite knows that he's right. No one is there. There are gems scattered everywhere, including Green Diamond's gem. As he tries to avoid the inevitable, he speaks for one last time. Amazonite: '''You're w-wrong! I have confidence and you can't accept that!! '''Ametrine: SO BE IT!!! Ametrine jumps off the cliff, and will full force and power, cannonballs into Amazonite's back, instantly annihilating his physical form and creating a huge cloud of green dust as his gem lay defenseless on the ground. As Ametrine walks towards it, he smirks as he kicks it in to the air and bubbles it. '' ___________________________________________________________________________________ ''At the rebel gem base a few weeks later, a mysterious figure with a dark cloak enters the base. It is nighttime, and most of them are in their gem rooms. As the mysterious figure lurks around the base, he finally makes his way to the Burning Room. ???: '''Okay, now where's his gem? ''As he scans the area, he comes across a green gem. '' ''???: '''There it is! ''The mysterious figure leaps to the air and pops the bubble. The gem starts to glow and rise higher. A green outlined manikin appears slightly taller than the others. It forms hair and clothing, and stops glowing. It's Amazonite. He falls down to the floor and is instantly startled by why he's not in a bubble and why was he set free. Amazonite: '''W-w-what?! Wha....why am I back, why am I here?! ''He then takes a look a the mysterious figure who set him free. '' '''Amazonite: '''Who ARE you? ''???:'' 'I'm here to save you, and recruit you. ''The figure takes of its cloak and reveals himself as a tall, average built red figure with a circular gem on his left shoulder. His name is Sard. '' '''Sard: '''You must be Amazonite. I'm Sard, nice to meet you. '''Amazonite: '''Thank you for releasing me, but what do you mean by recruit? '''Sard: '''Let's get some things straight here. I'm the leader of Steampunk Island, the main hub on the planet of Pandora. You know that place, right? '''Amazonite: '''One of my former teammates knows someone from there. '''Sard: '''Well, you see, I- ''Just then, Ametrine walks into the room. Ametrine: 'HEY! What are you doing here, and why aren't you in your bubble?! '''Amazonite: '''I'll tell you what, it's payback time! Come on, Sard! '''Sard: '''Right! ''As Ametrine charges towards the two gems, they both summon their weapons: Amazonite and his brass knuckles and Sard with his boxing gloves. Ametrine looks at the two, and speaks. 'Ametrine: '''No holding back! '''Amazonite: '''There's only one way to end this! Sard, fuse with me! '''Sard: '''Okay! ''Without any fusion dance, Sard and Amazonite lunge into each other, creating a glowing mass of energy. The amorphous mass of energy grows bigger and bigger until it explodes into red and green stars. A tall light salmon-colored figure with black and green hair and a bodysuit-like uniform. His name is Ruby-Zoisite, and he's ready to fight with his fusion weapon: gauntlets. '' '''Ruby-Zoisite: '''Time to end this, Ametrine! '''Ametrine: '''One on two, just how I like it! ''Ametrine goes for an overhead attack only to be striked down by Ruby-Zoisite, who then uppercuts Ametrine and head slams him into the ground, instantly poofing him. Ruby-Zoisite unfuses back into Sard and Amazonite. 'Sard: '''Wow! That was relativity quick! '''Amazonite: '''I know! I though this would be a two-parter episode. '''Sard: '......what? '''Amazonite: '''Never mind, let's just get out of here. Features '''Characters * Amazonite (debut) * Ametrine (debut and last appearance) * Carnelian (debut and last appearance) * Neon Apatite * Rhodochrosite * Sard (debut) * Snowflake Obsidian Locations * Homeworld battlefield * Rebel gem base **Burning room Trivia * This is the first episode of the rebooted series. * The episode was in production for seven days, and was finally completed on August 9, 2016. Category:Jadad2131's Content Category:PSG: Episodes Category:PSG: Season 1 Category:PSG Pages